Pure Blood (rewritten)
by art ink
Summary: Kaoru finds herself transforming to a vampire and that she is engaged !
1. Chapter 1

It's pretty cold outside and apparently it seems to travel inside too. Wondering around the empty mansion ,was quite lonely. My parents were stuck at an airport and my brother Sano was supposedly on his school trip but most likely he skipped it. Just me alone in the house along with the security guard who watched camera activity within the home.

He however only communicated through the house phone and sometimes through my cell phone . He's quite the charmer I might add. I'm totally joking! Although he's ..hmm..probably a little annoying at times and picks fights with me he's not that bad I guess.

He like a protector of sorts when my parents are away on business or whatever. I sigh deeply, not only am I freezing to death but I'm losing my mind from complete boredom. I read a book , I tried to watch cable , I even listened to music. I know the security guy is probably bored too, I don't make for an interesting subject to watch.

The phone rings , I roll my eyes I know it's him:

" You could do something productive "he coughs to me.

I blink in surprise ," Oh really, I think it's been a productive day ."

He laughs,"yeah totally you have been staring at the wall for a while. I doubt your in love with the wall...Come to think of it, don't you need to get started on that laundry?"

I roll my eyes , "When you go on break I will do the laundry, I don't need your pervert eyes watching for my certain belongings."

"In a hour I leave my shift so I won't hinder you",he spoke sincerely . With that the conversation ended.

It caught me by surprise I expected a smart remark of some sort. It's times like this when I wonder who he is or where I've heard his voice before. Did I grow up with him ?

I have suspected that possibly he could be the friend that Sano would bring around the house when we were kids. We would run down the halls together playing cops and robbers and sometimes I would take the red headed friend as my hostage and barter Sano for money. That was such a long time ago but even though his friend had been ugly , I always thought it was cute when he'd follow me around.

Somehow the thought of him made me smile, I could feel the genuine expression cross my face . It's weird how some memories can have that affect on you.

Still cold I shivered to myself, why wasn't the heater working it's so cold, how is it my parents can't afford a heater but can afford a mansion? Well my dad is a Little savvy , more so then my mother.

But still I don't remember it ever being this cold before. My thoughts were interrupted from the sound coming from my stomache, I am quite hungry. I find myself in the kitchen digging around for food , " Oh forget it, I'll just order pizza"

Fifteen minutes later the door rings and so does my phone. The text read : "your Pizza is delivered", it's from the guard.

I roll my eyes and text back :"I heard the door bell ring I know"

I open the door, it's a red head ? I stare at him and pay him. His name is smeared, I can't make it out. We had one class together a long time ago and then he switched . I always thought he was weird the way he wore those thick god forsaken glasses and disheveled hair. But now as I look at him, he's extremely good looking. Red is a pretty color I can't help but think. And those eyes were so dreamy. I blush a little and flip my hair to hide it.

His eyes widen, and so do mine as he hands me the Pizza. He doesn't say anything just leaves quickly before I can talk much to him.

If it had been another weird guy I would have considered it rude but somehow it just made him more mysterious and that wasn't a bad thing.

My thoughts go back to the food , it smells so good and when I lift the Lid I almost drop the box. Does that guy have a crush on me? The Pizza was shaped like a heart. I blush again I can feel my face grow hot and I quickly dismiss it. Just concentrate on the food .

I think back face then back to the Pizza. It was all so strange.

The phone rings its the guard again, my parents haven't checked on me once. It's strange but I answer the phone, " I will leave so when your done eating you can do laundry" he seemed almost intimate.

"Um, thanks. " I gulp ,l don't know why but all of a sudden I feel uncomfortable.

A few hours later I'm ready for bed and I finished my laundry and when I reach my room I curl up in the sheets and let the coolness disappear .

I wake up the next morning with my brother eating a donut telling me to wake up. I groan and turn away from him, he knows I don't like him eating in my room. Wait, I get up and turn to him," Werent you supposed to be on that school trip?"

He shrugs and doesn't reply. I shove him out and get dressed. I should have known he'd skip.

I pause briefly while I change clothes, it's like I lost weight again . I can feel myself getting lighter and even my blemishes have almost disappeared. I definitely don't eat like a bird so I don't know how that's possible.

Sano comes back in my room,"What's up sis , I'm bringing a friend over , don't worry it's not a girl, it's a guy, just be nice okay "

I give him a look ,"I'm always nice" I say sweetly.

"Uhuh" , he squints at me, " I know your always up to something I always hear you arguing or picking a fight with my friend Kenshin the security guard "

"Kenshin" I say out loud politely ,"Your girl friends sticking up for you "

Sano huffed , "You seriously have some issues. Anyway, he'll be over later"

I nod my head pretending to care. Sano doesn't have many friends unless you count all his ex girlfriends then he'd have tons. So the fact that he was bringing a friend and at that a guy friend had me interested .

Our family stuck to themselves and my father didn't encourage me to make too many friends. My only real friend in school was Misao , she was a bit of a loony sometimes but she always made things interesting.

When Sanos friend arrived , I waited in my room to look down. All I saw was that red hair again? Could it be the same guy that delivered the Pizza yesterday ? My heart leaped . Or possibly it's a guy trend with red hair and I'm just being paranoid again.

I linger in my room a little longer, I pace should I leave my room and introduce myself? Should I just wait a while so that I don't seem eager? As I was thinking these ideas through , a knock on my bedroom door happened.

I jumped, I guess this was the moment of truth. I open it and smile and Sano says , "just wanted to introduce you to Kenshin."

I turned to the red head ,"I'm Kaoru I'm his sister"

I blush I quickly conclude that I just sounded dumb, of course he knew I was his sister. I feel myself getting redder.

Kenshin brushes his hand through his hair, "yes well Sano has said much about you. I remember you , we used to play together as kids, it's just been a while I guess."

I smile ,"Oh my gosh, Kenshin? I never knew your full name so I used to call you Kenny"

It certainly has been a while " _just look at you now_ " I gush to myself ,it's been a long time but wait he looked like the Pizza guy, the resemblance was too real. But the Pizza guy wore glasses so maybe it was a different guy but still this Kenshin was good looking I couldn't help but admit it .

Sano stretched loudly , "well I gotta go take a dump, I'll be back "

I roll my eyes ,"Sorry he has no manners"

Kenshin shrugs ," I'm used to it, we grew up the together." He paused then continues, " You look good"

My eyes widen,"um, thank you I guess"

Why would he say that? I can feel myself blushing under his gaze. " _So do YOU"_ I say internally.

He smiles at me again, it almost feels like he's borderline flirting it's hard to tell. It even felt like he read my mind, he came closer to me " I really mean it."

Sano arrives quickly and forges a wedge between me and Kenshin. He coughs, " So yeah we'll be in my room playing games see yeah"

With that the two head off , Kenshin looks back at me almost hungrily but abides to Sano. I'm blushing unfortunately I've been doing way too much of that since he got here, he's gonna think I have a disease of the skin or something.

Days went by and Kenshins visit was more frequent . Even my parents decided to go visit friends across the country because they didn't like the cold. I personally thought they'd be back by now but no my dad had lots of friends and he and my mom were always out even more so since me and Sano could take care of ourselves.

Kenshin visiting again and staying over all the time , it was weird. I know my brother gave him a guest bedroom but I always ran into Kenshin in my side of the house.

Not even the guard called much anymore. With that my phone rang, wow it was the guard, I say"yes?"

He laughs on the phone, "so you been busy I see your boyfriend is at the house again?"

The voice , it sounds so much like Kenshin,I reply"Oh your jealous? My mans good looking. He can't help but feel attracted to me."

He laughs sarcastically ,"Good to hear, y'all would make a happy couple. Dumb and dumber"

I cough," At least we'd be happy , any ways what is the purpose of this call? Don't tell me your after me too, how shameful , watching me from cameras all the time, it's so scandalous "

I can feel him smile," Your so conceited ma'am . I merely have to watch you for your own protection. Don't think I didn't see you trip yesterday over a napkin you one was around when it happened but I saw"

I roll my eyes speechless,"accidents happen"

"BIG accidents! I even saw you stuff your face when your brother left the room. So unladylike! Besides you could have fallen and hit your head." he huffed.

I shrug sarcasticly replying ,"Help! Ive fallen and can't get up! Oh thank you life guard for interceding on my behalf when things go wrong, I'll always make it through with you my savior."

He laughs at me,"You know I see your reactions"

I exaggerate my shrugging some more "Good, hope you caught that too. I deserve an Oscar"

The conversation died and I shrugged one more time and laughed. It was odd he usually checked on me everyday but he seemed to be busy.

Kenshin came in the room, he sat across from me drinking pomegranate juice. He sighed," How you been?"

I felt weak ,"good" I replied curtly. Oh kami I can't do this he's so good looking.

(Kenshin internal thoughts) "You've _been over all the time. Why would you ask her that. Baka! Baka!"_

I get up sharply and so does he, we wind up in the hallway together, "so where's Sano?"

Just take deep breaths it's just a conversation. I say that but it felt like an eternity.

He replies,"Asleep."

I nod my head ,"So what are you up to?"

He shrugs,"whatever that's why I went looking for you. "

I widen the distance between us which has shrunk tremendously in a short period of time. " I'll be going to Misao my friends house later."

It wasn't a complete lie , it was all I could think of to get out of the conversation.

He turned and stopped walking , " Why? What's wrong?"

He stood in front of me with a look of concern.

" What do you mean?" I reply back.

He took a step closer," Well you always go to her house when something's wrong."

I shrug ,"No nothing's wrong I just need to talk to her ."

He nodded ,"Okay but if you need anything you can always come to me."

I nod and rush to my room. How did he know I visit her when I'm upset? Later when I was driving to her house I felt light headed. I pulled In her Drive, stepping out I lost my balance and landed in strong arms.

I awoke in my house . I shivered constantly. Kenshin was there at my side and holding my hand with a look of concern. "She still had human needs. We need to be careful around her" He spoke looking back at Sano who was pacing the room.

I tried to speak but I was too weak. Sano said ," I know the arrangement but she's still my sister you can let go of her hand please "

Kenshin didn't but held on tighter," She'll be mine soon."

Why would he say I was his? Did I hit my head or something?

Kenshin leaned in close to me sincerely saying, " I'm so sorry to have deceived you but if I told you who I was when I got here you would not have gotten to know me. I am your fiancé. Your parents arranged us to be married many years ago."

My eves were heavy and what he said was blurry and distorted as I fell back to sleep. I woke up an hour later , but this time I kept my eyes shut I could hear them arguing together.

Sano was saying," What do we do? She's not ready, how do we know if she's fully changing? Don't tell her your engaged she's not ready "

Kenshin replied,"I already did"

Sano huffed," You need to get to know each other better. I'm not handing my sister over willingly."

But Kenshin hushed him,"she's fixing to wake up"

I waited a good five minutes before I slyly started to "wake up". I blinked and looked around,"what happened?"

Kenshin answered " you fell and hit your head but you seem to be doing better."

I stretch, miraculously my pain had disappeared. I even felt strong enough to get up.

Kenshin gave me space. It was so hot in here I threw off the blankets . I got up completely energized . It's strange I wondered if I had ever hit my head in the first place and I couldn't recall what Kenshin had told me earlier, it's like my mind forgot. They made way so I could go to the bathroom, I could feel my hair was a mess. I looked closely at myself . Something was different. My teeth were whiter or something they just seemed to stand out?

I felt giddy and after I assured my brother and Kenshin that I was okay I made my way to the kitchen.

They followed me," Are you hungry?" Asked Kenshin.

I look around "Yes"

Something smelled really good and I kept trying to find the source. I looked thoroughly in the fridge and cabinets but what I was seeking wasn't there.

Sano came in and placed two cups , they both smelled good but I chose the one that smelled better. It tasted so sweet. I had wondered if this is what Kenshin had been drinking the day before.

Sano made a comment,"Why didn't you like the other one?"

I shrugged," it didn't taste as good "

Sano made face while I went back to the other cup, gulping down every last ounce. But somehow I could still smell what I smelled before but stronger now. I looked at Sanos direction , it wasn't coming from him. I looked at Kenshin."Your hiding it in your pockets , I smell it all over you."

Kenshin steps forward ready to let him search him. I take his jacket off and look through the pockets. Nothing was in them. I pause. But I still smell it, I lean over to him sniffing his neck and chest. Why was I doing that? Invading his space like that, somehow it felt natural. That's when I realized the source of my cravings, I was hungry for Kenshin?!

I took a step back assessing the situation."what was in that glass?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenshin?" I took a step back, "What are you?"

Kenshins eyes met mine, focusing he placed his hands up in a calm tone,"Calm down Kaoru-dono"

Panic, fear , what did all of this mean "What am I, what was in that glass "

Kenshin hushed me with his soothing tone, "Everything will be explained"

With that Sano gave me a chair to sit on as the two explained that they were vampires and that I too was becoming one. It was so much to process, but it did explain why our parents were gone all the time.

It was customary for vampires to teach their child but as for transformation, those things could not take place with the parents around, for in such cases the parents may accidentally be consumed by the offspring.

Kenshin added, " I must admit I too was afraid when I transformed but that was a while ago and now I can say that I'm okay with it. I have blood transferred from animals and I and others like that are able to live peacefully with humans."

Sano stood up, his hand balled together ,"But you must understand. Each of us has a place in the vampire community"

I questioned him ,"What community? Are we like a society?"

I couldn't resist knowing more, after all this is now my heritage. There were so many things racing through my mind.

Kenshin took my hand, "Kaoru in our community, this world of vampires, there are classifications that set us apart. For example we can be based off of the color of our eyes."

I didn't understand at all, " What about our eyes, what does that have to do with anything?"

Kenshin pointed to his own eyes." You see that they are amythist? Don't you? And that your brother Sanos eyes are brown?"

Sano coughed,"hazel, my eyes are hazel"

I nodded, still unsure where he was going with this.

Kenshin then pointed to my eyes, "Your eyes are blue, are they not?"

"Yes", I answered tentatively.

He then further said, " Our eye color sets up our class distinction for they represent our strength, for each of us have our own abilities. My amythist eyes are considered pure and to be the strongest, then there is blue or in your case sapphire blue which is right beneath me but still pretty powerful. Followed by hazel and green. "

I sunk into my chair further , " So are we pure blood?"

Kenshin nodded ,"Yes which leads me to confess that we are betrothed, but let me explain first the reason why I offered you that glass of my blood."

I was horrified either because it was blood or because I had drank it willingly. I sighed frustrated over it.

Kenshin continued, " You see , when you are a vampire you can only drink your family members or your betrothed during your turning phase , First off it was either me or this other guy that was your age. Our parents set this up because of our rank"

"So then this was set up way before I could walk or talk?" I questioned.

"Not exactly, well I suppose so I guess , it's kind of right. As soon as you opened your eyes , they met with my parents and discussed the color of the eyes and if it was a good match. Because your eyes are blue, many guys would have been after you for you see they seek power. So to prevent unnecessary and conniving suitors they usually pick someone that is of higher rank."

"So you were the stronger suitor to them that was near my age group?"

Kenshin nodded,"Yes, I'm sorry if you had plans with some other guy ? It just wouldn't work out because humans are afraid of vampires."

I blushed ," I don't have a guy in mind , I'm just shocked I'm betrothed. "

Kenshin leaned in close, " I'm serious about you, I will do anything in my power to protect you. Your my future wife. I offered that cup of blood to you willingly with your benefit in mind"

Sanos tenses up, "Okay? Anyways so now that you've learned a little bit, it's important you eat some more so that the transformation doesn't make you go crazy." He lifted his wrist to me.

Kenshin pushed him aside wrapping an arm around my waist and placing his wrist in front of me. The smell returned to me making my mouth water. I wanted to consume him. I felt my stomach crave him.

Sano sighed and left the room," clearly you will need privacy."

I couldn't concentrate but as soon as my lips touched his wrist I shot back away, "What about the security cameras? Or is he one too?"

Kenshin smiled , "Kaoru, don't you see? I am he. I have watched over you this whole time always looking for any way I could assist you."

I gasped , " You watched me? Isn't that like a stalker?"

Kenshin shook his head , "A stalker? No I am an honorable man, I did not invade your privacy any more then what your parents asked me to. The reason why there are so many cameras is to make sure that the other suitor didn't try to make any advances because he comes from a dangerous family."

I looked down at his wrist, I was so embarrassed to be so close to him.

Kenshin hugged me tighter ,"Don't be embarrassed, were to be husband and wife . This is one of many things we'll do " he lustfully peered into my eyes.

I looked back at his wrist, and back into his glowing orbs they seemed almost amber now. I pressed my lips down and bit. The delicious liquid filled my mouth and seemed to consume my whole being.

All this time I thought I'd be missing out on food , but this was so much better.


End file.
